


Who'd Have Guessed

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: Fíli discovers something surprising about Sigrid at a frat party.





	

When one looked at Sigrid Bowman, one saw a very proper young woman. Fíli daBragi had heard many of his fraternity brothers call her an ice queen. They claimed it was because she refused to put out until marriage. Fíli figured it was simply because she was too smart and had too much class to succumb to the drunken lustfulness of his "brothers". How he ended up in such a testosterone overflow of a fraternity, he had no idea. Of course, it also made him wonder how someone like Sigrid would end up in the adjoining sorority.

Yet as the party had gotten into full swing between the two houses, he shouldn't have been surprised at some of the juvenile, and yet very sexual, games that were paraded out, including, of all things, spin the bottle. He was a senior in college, yet he had agreed to participate after a lot of cajoling. Which is how he found himself spinning a bottle that landed on none other than Sigrid herself. He sighed internally, knowing that he would have rather kissed anyone else than her. 

It wasn't that he found her unattractive, quite the opposite, but she was so standoffish that he wondered if kissing her was going to be like kissing a statue.

Yet he still enjoyed the feel of her silken skin beneath his calloused fingertips as he traced them along her jawline and brushed some of her loose locks from her face. He studied her eyes a moment, focusing on her and ignoring the hoots and hollers of the other fraternity members. This close he could see the flecks of dark gray and brown in the darker shade of blue compared to his own. For the first time, he noticed that she had a single stud in the side of her nose. It was quite becoming on her and not at all unattractive as some of the other nose piercings he had seen of her sorority sisters were.

Their lips brushed and he noted how soft hers were. When her lips parted, he was able to test that her lip gloss had a slight strawberry vanilla taste to them. As his tongue slipped past her lips to touch hers, he couldn't have been more stunned if he had tried. The fireworks behind the kiss erupted beneath his eyelids as his hand caught the back of her neck, drawing her closer. He felt her fingers slipping into his own hair as she returned his kiss, their bodies pressing closer. The feel of her against his chest was enough to have him wishing they were somewhere more private so he could explore the curves she kept hidden.

As the kiss ended to much cheering and teasing, Fíli couldn't help but stare a moment. Sigrid seemed just as surprised by the intensity of the kiss as him, but they parted, moving back to where they had been sitting so the game could resume.

It was only a few more spins before the group grew tired of playing and parted to play other games. However, Fíli couldn't keep his mind off Sigrid and the feel of her against him. He wanted to know what it was like to explore those curves he had felt and to feel her tongue moving over him. 

Because who would have ever guessed that Sigrid Bowman would have a tongue piercing.

**Author's Note:**

> This totally evolved from the fact that Peggy Nesbitt, herself, has a tongue piercing. So last night I dreamt of the line of Fíli thinking "Who would have ever guessed that Sigrid Bowman would have a tongue piercing" and this ficlet was born.


End file.
